Du Bonheur dans la Peine
by soldier of democracy
Summary: Champagne has always made her tipsy and happy. Tonight, she feels guilty, drinking it in a room full of collaborators and Nazis. (E/É WWII!AU collection)
1. champagne

Hi! I know I should be thinking about Misunderstandings (or rather about my exams which are next week but let's not speak about that) but I have all these ideas in my head and this one was the easier to write. I'm writing on a 1968!AU and something, err, something else involving an elevator (and Enjonine, of course).

This, mh, thing has been inspired by The Blue Bicycle, a series of book by Régine Desforges. Some parts are similar while others aren't because it just didn't fit. World War II is a fascinating yet terrible historical period and since I'm re-reading Desforges' books, I couldn't help but think about Enjolras and Eponine. It may seem quite weird at first and I don't know if I'll write something else in the same verse (ok, no, I'm lying there, I know I will because I have started to write other one-shots to explore some of the characters' traits). I just hope some people will like it a bit.

I don't own the characters (may Victor Hugo rest in peace) and I don't own The Blue Bicycle (Régine Desforges does). As a matter of fact, I only own the mistakes (btw it hasn't been beta'd so, uh... sorry if some sentences seem weird or not right). Oh and the title is some lyrics of La Romance de Paris which is a Charles Trenet song of 1941. It means "happiness in sorrow".

* * *

Champagne has always made her tipsy and happy. Tonight, she feels guilty, drinking it in a room full of collaborators and Nazis. Grantaire has invited her but she hasn't thought she would see any German uniforms. She has tried to run away at first but the artist has kept her by his side, telling her people here would ask questions if she disappears. Fear has immobilized her. Does he know what she is involved in? _Who_ she is involved with? That man, as much as she appreciates him, is having dinners and parties with Nazis every week. She can't trust him, yet she has followed his orders and is currently drinking champagne as if nothing were wrong. Everybody here, French and Germans, are acting as if nothing were wrong. As if their countries aren't enemies. As if one hasn't made the other surrender months ago. It makes Éponine sick in the stomach and suddenly she desperately needs fresh air. So she excuses herself and leaves the small group of women she was drinking with, composed essentially of collaborators' wifes and Nazis mistresses. She can't listen to them right now or even look at them. If she can't leave this disgusting feast, at least she can breathe on the balcony for a while.

The light wind of this September night makes her shiver. She hasn't taken her coat but it doesn't bother her. Éponine likes to feel the wind. It makes her feel alive. Always have.

"You'll get a cold" the tone is calm, almost amused, the voice is masculine. She knows it well, by heart even. Gabriel Enjolras is Marius' friend, her dear Marius who has been made prisoner in Germany. Before leaving to fight for France, he has asked his friend to take care of Cosette, of course, who was expecting their first child back then, and Éponine — "she's a sister to me" he has said and nothing has hurt her so much. Enjolras has promised and has remained true to his words yet she still doesn't know why. Why he was the one Marius made that request to, why he didn't join the army, why or rather _how_ these two men could be friends. They have nothing in common. Marius Pontmercy has always been a sweet boy, polite and charming. Gabriel Enjolras is — and probably has always been — an insufferable jerk who wants to control everything, especially her life. She's not a little girl anymore and she surely doesn't need him, of all the people, to have her back or something.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, sitting next to her on a bench on the large, full of others benches balcony.

"I could ask you the same question" she refuses to look at him and that stupid, handsome face of his. He always acts as if he doesn't know how attractive he is but Éponine is convinced it's only false modesty.

"I'm working" that's a lie, she can tell but she can't blame him. He doesn't trust her, just like she doesn't trust him.

"Buttering up the Nazis mustn't be that hard for that clever tongue of yours" she snapped. Every young man she knows has been mobilized and has obeyed orders except him. Enjolras has stayed in Paris, keeping Cosette safe, smirking at Éponine as if he were superior to her and spending his days outside his apartment where he has welcomed the two women, doing only God knows what. Working, like he has just said. Like he always says.

"Watch your mouth!" For the first time since she met him, he seems angry. "There are dangerous people here and you may not be aware of that but eventually some of them could learn that you listen to Radio-Londres in the relative secrecy of your room. You, _of all the people_, should be careful. Why are you here in the first place?" he has caught her, shaking her arm. She whimpers. Whether it's from fear or cold, Eponine doesn't know but he sure as hell _is_ scarring her right now.

"Grantaire invited me" she says in a whisper. His lips resume in a thin line and instantly, she knows it was the wrong thing to say.

"I thought I told you not to see him ever again. He is dangerous!"

"And so are you!" In a second, Éponine regains her composure and her strength. She stands up, soothes the soft fabric of her blue dress and points an accusing finger at him. "I don't trust you, Enjolras, and I won't let you choose my friends for me. You're not my father and you're not my fiancé either!"

The serious look disappears, replaced by a mocking one and his trademark, annoying smirk. He doesn't even have to get up to make her feel small. Here she is, feeling like a child all over again, prisoner of his judging gaze.

"Yes but you would let Marius if he were" he snickers. The bastard!

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lies, feeling her cheeks getting hot even though the temperature is very low.

"Don't lie to me, don't bother. I know you're in love with him. It was so obvious the day he left that I don't understand how he couldn't see it. And Cosette who treats you like a sister… if only she knew!" he cracks a laugh as if it's the most hilarious thing he has ever heard. Éponine doesn't even react. All she can think of is what would happen if he reveals her secret. For a long time, she has hated the beautiful blonde who has stolen Marius' heart. Yet since the war has begun, they have grown strangely closer and she genuinely cares for the young mother and little Hugo whom Cosette has brought to the world nine months ago. Marius' wife would hate her if she knew. She would her out in the streets if she knew Éponine's feelings towards her husband and Enjolras wouldn't object.

"You can breathe, you know, I'm not going to betray you" he says with a smile — a real one, the first since they met but it doesn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"What's betraying me when you've already betrayed your country?" she wonders bitterly, looking down at him.

"Ah, oui, that's what you think of me… a traitor. So charming" he comments pensively in the immensity of the Parisian roofs. "You know nothing" he adds when their gazes meet. His icy blue eyes seem to get straight into her soul, reading her mind like an open book. That's what is the most frightening about him, that way of glaring at people. If looks could kill, she would be dead by then and if he could really _read_ her, Éponine would be screwed.

"I know enough and I don't trust you" she repeats before doing what's she's best at: running away. Running away from these beautiful yet scary eyes. Running away from his controlling manners. Running away from him because there is something about him that makes her guts scream about danger. But not the danger Nazis or collaborators represent. The danger that he might be break the walls she has built around her.


	2. manifesto

HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! I hope life is treating you well! Here's another WWII AU Enjonine one-shots, in the same universe which means I'm kinda turning this into a multi-chapters story. BUT (because there's always a but somewhere, ready to fuck with someone and this one is for us) I'm going on vacation with my parents in the southern part of the country, near Perpignan and I'm not going to be able to update anything for a month. YES A WHOLE MONTH WITHOUT THE INTERNET AND TUMBLR AND PEOPLE AND DAMN, it's going to be so hard and sad since I feed mostly from Tumblr and fanfictions. ANYWAY, I'll try to update this and Misunderstandings next week, Wednesday maybe before leaving.

Err, I don't know what to say about this. Not beta'd and written in philosophy class, during June I believe (when I was supposed to listen since, you know, exams were around the corner) (I knew I failed in philosophy anyway).

Again, Cosette must seem out of character but I can't help but picture her, in this AU, as a strong, quiet woman who would do anything to help, even if that means putting herself in danger. And I know nothing really happens here but patience is a virtue.

**I don't own Les Misérables or the manifesto they're talking about, Christian Pineau and his friends wrote it in 1940 (it was published during the first half of november).** I'm sorry for any mistake, whether it's a gramatical or a historical one.

* * *

The first thing he had heard when he came home that night was her laugh. It annoyed him to admit it but Enjolras had sort of missed her laugh. Since they got wind of the news of Marius' arrest, she had stopped laughing — really laughing because she was always faking for Cosette and other people these days, yet she didn't bother to do it for him. She didn't even smile as often as before. And he liked her smile. It showed the dimple of her cheeks and there was this light in her eyes which made his heart beat a bit faster. He wouldn't deny it, Eponine was a beautiful woman but she was also too infuriating for his liking. So he always kept his compliments for himself. It was silly, really, but she irritated him nine times out of ten. Still, joy looked good on her but she hadn't been truly happy since their friend was held prisonner by the Germans.

However, tonight, she was laughing when he entered his apartment. He found her in the lliving room with little Hugo, Pontmercy's son. She was sitting on the floor, playing with the toddler. Her back was to him yet she seemed to know he was there. She stood up and got the child in her arms. "Don't mind me" he said, disappointed that she still didn't trust him enough to relax in his presence. That being said, they were making progress somehow. Now, they could talk for a little while without leaping at each other's throat and she even made him coffee last week. Baby steps, yes, but it was nice.

"I have to tuck him into bed. He should be already asleep but… I guess I lost track of time" she chuckled. A second later, she looked at him with wide eyes as if she had realized who she was talking to. Embarassed, she blushed a little then looked away.

"Where is Cosette?" Enjolras asked, wanting to make her more comfortable. He could tell she was relieved by his question being about Cosette and not about how flushed she looked.

"Her father invited her to dinner. She will probably sleep in her old room at his apartment since she told me not to wait for her" Eponine explained, slightly rocking the baby in her arms. Hugo looked so much like his father Enjolras was't surprised by how loving her gaze was whenever she looked at him.

"Good. She needs it" Eponine nodded. Cosette had never been a good liar and even though she was always acting as if everything was fine, the two of them could see right through it. They were her friends, they knew her.

"I thought you would come home later tonight" she remarked and there was something quite strange in her voice. He couldn't help but think that her attempt at making small talk with him wasn't utterly innocent. Yes, they had made progress but they still barely tolerated each other. He still found her annoying and she still couldn't stand him most of time. Cosette wasn't even around, so why would she try to be nice?

"I don't recall telling you that" he frowned, wondering why she told him this.

"Cosette did, I suppose" she smiled at him but it's a fake smile all over again. "I'm putting Hugo to be" she mumbled before she exited the room.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe she had decided to be more agreeable. Yet he felt that something was off. So as soon as he heard the door of Cosette's and Hugo's bedroom closed, he almost run to the younger woman's room. Since the first time he had heard her listening to Radio-Londres, he suspected her to put herself in danger. She never hid her hate for the Nazis very well — or any German, even if he already explained the situation to her, several times. She was a wild woman, he could see it in her eyes but she isn't the most careful person ever. Scratch that, she was utterly careless. Only God knew how Grantaire managed to keep her in line when they spent time together.

Her bedroom looked like an hotel room: neat, clean, impersonal. Even her handbag looked like it could belong to any woman. He opened it quickly but he didn't have to… to go through — he certainly didn't snoop — too long to find evidences to confirm his fears. There were at least twenty copies of a manifesto written by twelve trade unionists. He had heard of this, of course, but she shouldn't have. God, who was she involved with?

He took the papers with him and went back to the living room. There was no way he could let her put everybody in danger. If she were to be arrested, the Germans, especially the Nazi police, would suspect everyone she knew wich meant they would interrogate Cosette and him. Nowadays, the authorities hadn't exactly the best reputation — and that was an euphemism.

Eponine returned a few minutes after him. She had let her hair down, probably to let Hugo caress it since he loved to, for the first time since they had met, she looked really, really young. Younger than she was, younger than she wanted to appear. For a long time, Enjolras had thought she was older than Cosette but Marius' wife once told him that Eponine was actually a year younger than her. He also remembered Pontmercy telling him about Eponine's difficult past. She obviously had to look older, tougher but from time to time, you could catch glimpse of her youth, her innocence. It was one of these moments, too bad he had to break it because of her foolishness.

Yet, when she gazed at him, he almost forgot about the manifesto and its copies. There was something warm in her eyes, something soft, a spark only Hugo could light up — and Pontmercy, he assumed. That was sad, how much she seemed to love this man. Enjolras had known about her feelings the first time he saw them together, it was so obvious it was almost painful to watch. But Pontmercy was oblivious and that was probably for the best, since he was engaged at the time. One could have thought that Eponine would disappear as soon he would have married Cosette but she had remained his friend. Breaking all ties must have been too hard for her. But staying in Marius' shadow and watching him be happy? Must have been even more painful and utterly ridiculous. Enjolras knew women's behaviour could be odd but this one, this one always had been a complete mystery to him. He couldn't understant that she would want to hurt herself instead of giving herself a chance to be happy. But that was her business.

"Aren't you going to bed? It's getting late and—" her next words died on her throat when she saw the copies of the manifesto spread on the coffee table in front of Enjolras.

"I can explain" she said quickly, taking a step towards him. He would have realized that the tone of her voice was kind of unusual — almost pleading, something that seemed really unlike her — but he was too mad to even notice. All he could think about was that she had put everyone she knew in harm's way.

"I don't want to know" he replied dryly "because I am going to throw these aways and you won't even think about bringing… similar papers here ever again!" It could have been all. She would have glare at him and ran away in her bedroom, like a child. But Enjolras was too mad to let her get away like that.

"Don't you know how dangerous this is? Not just for you, Eponine, for all of us! This manifesto, here, endangers everybody! Everybody, goddamnit! Do you understand?" She was pale now and the surprised look on her face had been replaced by an angry one.

"I'm not stupid monsieur and I know exactly what could happen! But of course, you know everything better than everybody, don't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to listen to another of your rants about you call caution. This is not about being careful by the way, this is you trying to justify your cowardness while some of your friends are being held by the Nazis. They have fought for our country when you didn't even pretended to be concerned!" She was panting, completely out of breath, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead by now. But he wasn't in the least impressed by her little speech and he sent her way a glare that matched her own.

"So this is about Marius again?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing she always winced whenever she heard their friend's name — and she did. "You really think that being this reckless, listening to Radio-Londres and reading a manifesto written by some CGT activists will help him?" His tone was mocking, mean even, but he wasn't even close to being done. "You're going to get yourself killed and you'll bring us down with you. Our lives aren't yours to risk Eponine!" He paused, only to look at her condescendingly. He was well aware of how harsh he was being but she needed to understand a thing or two. Their country had lost the war, Paris was swarming with German officers and soldiers since June. It was too dangerous for a woman as foolhardy as Eponine to openly think differently from the authorities.

"Do you think it will help Marius?" he repeated, giving her the coup de grâce.

Eponine didn't answer, she just watched him looking down at her. It was the first that time he sounded like he was truly convinced she was stupid. It almost hurt but she stopped herself right here. She shouldn't let him get to her so easily. Gabriel Enjolras had always been unbearable but she never thought he could be so judgemental. Obviously he never had any intention of asking questions, he simpy jumped to conclusions. It stang a bit, even thought it shouldn't. She didn't like him, his opinion about her shouldn't matter. Eventually, she turned around and headed to her room.

"Where are you going?" He shouted from the living room without thinking he could wake Cosette's son up.

"Go to hell" she muttered under her breath. The chances for him to have heard are close to none but it still felt good. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She had known these papers would get her in trouble the moment she had put a hand on them but, hey, better her than someone else.

* * *

Something had felt unusual all day long but Eponine had repeated again and again that no, there was nothing wrong and that she was imagining issues where there was none. Cosette had let it go after a while, knowing she wasn't able to make her talk. Eponine was too stubborn and she didn't want to talk, no one could get to do so. So the young mother tried to convince herself she was hallucinating and never saw the frown on her friend's face and the angry spark in her eyes. Yet the second Enjolras was home, Cosette knew she was right. Something happened last night, while she was away with her father, and she wanted to know what.

The diner was rather quiet and Eponine only talked to say she was going to bed early. She had spent the day with Hugo again, to allow Cosette to rest. Marius' arrest had been hard on her and no one, especially Eponine, wanted her to have another nervous breakdown. So Eponine took care of the baby, as much as she could but tonight, she was really exhausted. And still mad at that poor of excuse of a man that was Enjolras.

As soon as the young brunette was out of the dining room, Cosette turned to Enjolras with a determined look. "Is there something wrong? You've barely said a word—" he didn't let finish her sentence, without even looking up from the newspapers he had been reading for the past ten minutes.

"Everything is fine, I'm fine" he said, obviously lying. Cosette couldn't help but laugh a little. She _knew_ he would said that. That was exactly what Eponine said the first time she asked her the same question.

"That's funny, those were Eponine's words too" she remarked, focused on her friend's face. He was lying and when his gaze finally met hers it was obvious he had understood she knew. A sigh escaped his lips. He folded the newspapers, looking at her as if he was ready to talk.

"Why don't you tell me the truth Gabriel?" Her voice was soft as usual. Cosette never raised it, mostly because she had never learned how. For as long as she could remember, her father had always calmly talk to her to explain what she had done wrong and why she shouldn't have acted this way. He had never yelled or shouted at her, never shouted at her.

"What happened here last night?" She insisted. Like Eponine, Enjolras was an obstinate person. He had his reasons, here, not to breath a word until now. As much as he was angry at the young woman, he never wanted to scare Cosette by telling her what Eponine did. She didn't need to know but, obviously, she had understood something happened. She would know eventually so why wouldn't he be honest with her? He had promised Pontmercy to look after his wife and he couldn't do that if she didn't trust enough. Lying to her would do more harm than good.

"Eponine had some copies of a manifesto written by people who choose to… well, to stand up against the Germans. She's young and reckless but I don't think she wanted to put anyone in harm's way. It's quite honorable—" now she was the one who interrupted him, an amused smile on her face.

"I'm glad you think so. I do too and I'm also sure that Eponine didn't bring these… copies in your apartment. I'm surprised she didn't tell you but I guess I shouldn't be, since—"

"Cosette, they were in _her_ bag" he sighed. They were friends, he knew it, even though it was really surprising, considering Eponine was in love with Cosette's husband, but she couldn't seriously start to defend the girl, not after what he had found.

"Have you heard what I said Gabriel?" Cosette fought the urge to roll her eyes. Eponine and Enjolras couldn't stand each other without anyone really understanding why yet he couldn't accuse her like that. Cosette knew him, he was a good man, he had a kind heart but sometimes he just sticked to what he thought he knew when he didn't even known the whole story.

"I'm _sure_ she didn't bring the copies of Christian Pineau's manifesto" she repeated. Enjoras seemed to understand. She was prepared for his reaction and she hadn't been wrong when she had thought he would be shocked. After all, who would have guessed she could do anything besides being sweet, discreet Cosette? She was a wife and a mother but before that, she was French and therefore she had to fight for her country while her husband couldn't.

"Cosette, what have you done?" he muttered, utterly stunned.

"Nothing, nothing Marius wouldn't do" she shrugged.

"Who gave you these?" This was a question she wouldn't answer, even though Enjolras was her friend. Some people had risked their lives to spread this manifesto and its content. She wasn't a trade unionist, far from that, but the words of these men had to be read by as many people as possible, regardless of their origin. Its message would certainly not appeal to everyone since the manifesto had been written partlyin reaction to Vichy's decision to disolve the trade unions but Cosette was confident in its words of hope. There were still people who believed in equality and that had warmed her heart when she had first laid eyes on the manifesto.

"If you think it'll help Marius, let me tell you you're wrong. This… it's not what France needs. It will only anger the Nazis, they hate trade unionists. It's been years since they banned them from Germany—"

"Gabriel, please, stop worrying, I am not involved with underground trade union. A friend of mine only thought I would be interested in reading these papers. It was quite nice and reassuring. Some may have lost hope but there are still people who believe we can fight" she added with a little smile while her words hung in the air.

Some may have lost hope.

You may have lost hope.

Enjolras remained calm, just like he did every time someone doubted his love for his country. What a sad time to live when you had to lie to everyone in order to protect them, like Eponine did the night before. Maybe they could understood each other more than they thought, after all.

He should probably apologize to her.

"Now, I'm going to bed if you don't mind" Cosette announced, standing up. She looked suddenly conscious. "Gabriel? You're going to talk to Eponine about this, am I right?" He nodded. "Good. Tell her the truth, she deserves to know."

Enjolras only smiled at her and let her go to her room without a word. Yes, women were odds but he never thought he would see a day when he'd thought Cosette and Eponine were _alike._ So willing to save and protect the ones they loved. Yes, he probably owed the younger girl an apology. She was infuriating and she should chose her friends more wisely but she was not afraid to fight for those who deserved it. And so did he.

* * *

Ok, now you can hit me or yell at me. Leave a review in order to.

Have a nice day/evening/night!

Julia


End file.
